Black Flames
by frozentears596
Summary: Naruto and Sakura go to a private party. Naruto meets a guy but every night after he has dreams and nightmares of past events that he doesn't remember. Does that mean Sasuke and him have a history together when they just met at a bar the night before?
1. Irresistible

**Hey everyone! So newest story based off a dream I had. I actually have this planned out pretty well. Not sure how often I'll update though. Depends on if anyone actually likes it. Anyways, hope you enjoy the story. Plenty of twists and turns to come! =)**

* * *

Chapter 1

Irresistible

"Naruto, come on. You take longer than me!" Sakura whined from the opposite side of the bathroom door.

"Pssh. My house." I stated.

"Naruto! Then why'd you invite me over?" After fixing my hair just right, I opened the door and looked at my pink-headed friend. She was still in a towel and her hair was dripping wet. Haha, when she came out to grab her make-up bag I snuck in to get ready first.

"Because, we have to help each other look sexy hun." I smiled, and moved some hair out of her face. She laughed.

"Yeah, yeah. Now let me get dressed!" She pushed me out of the way, slamming the bathroom door behind her.

I walked over to the full length mirror on the back of my bedroom door and looked over myself. Black skinny jeans, black and white converse, black dress shirt unbuttoned, and a white wife-beater underneath. A chain with a little red fox hung from my neck. Alright! I look damn sexy.

Half an hour later…

Sakura was taking forever! I don't know what the hell she means when she says I take longer than her…*sigh*

"Sakura…?"

The door opened and she was wearing a tight fitting black dress, with 2-inch black heels. Her hair was curled and she had on a heart pendant necklace.

"How do I look?"

"Sexyyyy. Babe, you're girlfriend is going to faint when she see's you tonight."

"Ha, really think she's going to like it?"

"Hell yeah."

"Thanks Naru! Now we just need to get someone for you…"

"Nah, I'll just jump around. There is bound to be some hot guys at this place."

"True. What's the name of the place again?"

"Black Flames. Sounds…interesting."

"Definitely. I'm so glad Ino got us invites to this party."

"Yeah, it's like some huge private party. We don't even know the person who's throwing it!"

"Haha, there's going to be like a bunch of people there. That's what they'll get for telling everyone they could bring whoever they want."

"Well, it was some kind of company party so the more the merrier!" She smiled at me and I smiled back. We've been best friends forever. Plus, she's one of the only people that stood by me when I announced that I was gay. My uncle Jiraiya disowned me and Sakura had helped me scrape up enough money to live on my own for the past five years. Now I work for a huge company called Nara Corporation. Her friend Shikamaru Nara'a father owns the place and was able to nag me a job. Eventually I worked my way up to Manager and one of his most trusted workers. Things were going great; the only thing I really needed was a boyfriend and my life would be perfect. But it's not like I'm rushing or anything. I mean I'm only 21. Definitely got time. Just got to wait for the right guy.

"So I guess we should get going?"

"Yeah, let me just grab my keys and cell."

"Ok, I've got my purse. I'll wait down by the car." The pinkette walked out of my room and went down the stairs. A few more seconds passed and I heard the front door shut behind her.

I quickly checked out my window and saw her waiting by my bright orange Lamborghini. What? Standing out isn't a bad thing. And orange is my favorite color of all time.

Anyways, after I checked, I pulled the curtains shut and walked over to my bedside table. A picture of my mom, Kushina, and my father, Yodamine, was placed there. They were hugging each other and I was in their arms. The picture made me smile and want to cry.

"Mom…Dad…Look at me now. I'm living a good life and I'm happy. I think…Uncle Jiraiya hasn't seen my in five years. You know…ever since I told him I was gay. If you guys were alive I know you would have accepted me…I miss you…" A teardrop rolled down my cheek. Wiping it away I put on a smile. "I'm going out with Sakura. Maybe, just maybe, when I get to Black Flames, the name of the place we're going, I might run into something, or someone, worthwhile. Wish me luck you guys. I love you."

With that I grabbed my phone off my bed and ran down the stairs. Keys were on the kitchen table. I ran out the door, locking it behind me.

"What took you?" Sakura asked, obviously being a little impatient.

"I had to wish for some luck."

"Huh?"

"Nothing." I smiled at her and she gave me a suspicious look.

"Alright…but I will get a better answer out of you later."

"Haha, yeah sure. Get in."

I opened the door, closed it, walked around the car, and got in the driver's seat. Once we were buckled up and we made sure we had everything, I reached into the back seat for the invite and plugged the address into the GPS. Destination time: 7:32pm. Current time: 7:30pm. What?

Sakura looked over at the GPS mirrored my quizzical look.

"It's only two minutes away and we've never heard of this place before?" I questioned.

"Apparently…let go and see exactly where it is." All I could manage was a nod as I pulled out of my driveway. The directions were pretty simple. Left. Pass three lights. Right. Pass two lights. Destination on left.

Exactly two minutes later we pulled into the driveway of a small corner drug store. Akimichi's One Stop Shop. What the hell? I've been here before and there is no club here.

We exchanged confused looks but got out of the car regardless.

"This _cannot_ be the right place Naruto…"

"I know…but…"

"But what? There aren't even any cars here besides ours!"

"True but…"

"Hey Naruto! Sakura!" Choji Akimichi walked out of his father's store and greeted us. He's been our friend for a while just because I always come here for stuff.

"Hey…"

"You guys need anything? You look pretty dressed up."

"We were supposed to be at some party Sakura's friend invited us to but…this was the address we were given so I don't really know what's going on."

"Maybe I should call Ino and see-" Sakura began before Choji cut her off.

"Wait, can I see the invitation?"

"Sure, one sec." Reaching in the front window, I pulled the invite out and handed it to our friend.

"OH…the company party. Come this way." He turned and started walking to a small, beaten up shed.

"Uh…Choji?"

"Just come here."

We followed him, totally unsure. He unlocked the shed door and ushered us through, shutting it suddenly after we were in.

"CHOJI!" Sakura yelped.

"Just walk forward and push the door at the bottom of the steps open. Have fun." I heard his footsteps getting further and further away.

"Well, I guess we should get down there."

"WHAT! Why would you want to go down there?" My pink-haired friend complained.

"Look, we trust Choji, just come on."

"I'm going to trip over something! I can't see."

"I can."

"I CAN'T!" Letting out a sigh I picked her up and began to descend the stairs I had noticed while she was complaining.

Eventually we reached a door. I put her down and placed my hand on the doorknob. When I opened it there was a flash of white then multicolor lights. Love Drunk by Boys Like Girls was blaring and people were dancing while other were sitting by the bar. THIS PLACE WAS HUGE!

"Hey babe!" A blond with blue eyes, much like my own, bounded over to us and gave Sakura a hug and kiss then gave me a peck on the cheek. At first glance people would think we were brother and sister. Haha…we really did look a lot alike.

"What's up sexy?" I teased. Ino flipped her hair over her shoulder exaggeratedly and winked.

"Nothing much. Yourself?" A smirk formed on my lips.

"Nothing much either, just trying to figure out how a place like this could have been down here all this time and I never knew!"

"Haha, it's great right?"

"Yeah, but why didn't you tell us it was like majorly private and stuff?"

"Thought you knew?"

"Geez…"

"Awww, sorry Naru!" She hugged me tightly.

"Tsk, its okay." When she pulled away a hugely devious smile was plastered across her face.

"Now, if you don't mind, I've got some _things_ to do with my sexy as hell girlfriend over here." Out of the corner of my eye I saw Sakura blush and before I could say anything Ino was already pulled her towards some room. A few seconds later the door was slammed shut. Well…they'll be busy for the rest of the night. Hehe…

My eyes surveyed the club again. A DJ was up above the dance floor and Right Round by Flo-Rida was playing. Lights were flashing everywhere. Blue seemed to be there more than any other colors though. There was another floor below where I was. On this floor there was the one dance floor and the entire perimeter had doors to rooms of whatever. Plus a bar with only about two or three people.

When a drunken couple stumbled past me and into a room I was able to sneak a peek to see a dimly lit room with candles and a bed that had navy blue, silk sheets on them. So that's what they were for…But again with the blue? Yeesh. Blue is so annoying…

After another moment I located the stairs to the next floor and headed down them, cautious to avoid some already terribly drunk people lying on the steps. A few looked so ridiculous I couldn't help but let out a laugh.

I reached the bottom of the steps and looked around. There was a table with some food laid out. Basically pretzels, chips, soda, and…caviar? What the hell is with that? I sighed; this party was definitely thrown by some extremely rich bitch who was obsessed with blue and I mean…caviar? Seriously? Come on.

My feet moved to explore the rest of this floor. Another dance floor. Same music and DJ though. Same blue lights. There were only about four or five rooms for _fun_ around here, unlike upstairs where there were like, somewhere around twenty or so.

There was another bar too, except this one was longer and no one but the bartender was there. I sauntered over and took a seat. The girl came over and introduced herself as Hinata. I looked her up and down. She had pale, white eyes…interesting, and she was wearing a tight, white mini skirt with a tube top that was extremely low, exposing her large chest.

"Your hair is beautiful." I complimented. It was deep blue and amazingly long. Down to her knees. Absolutely gorgeous. She smiled at me.

"You're gay aren't you?" The question took me by surprise.

"Uh…yeah?"

"Gotcha, I thought so."

"Umm…what?"

"Hmm? Oh sorry, that was probably really random. It's just that most guys do one of two things when they see me. If they're straight, they just stare and drool. Very annoying. And gay guys compliment me somehow. It's very sweet, so thank you." I smiled at her. Got it. "So did you need something?"

"Huh?"

"A drink?"

"Oh yeah. Give me whatever your favorite is." She raised an eyebrow.

"You sure about that? My favorite is pretty strong for first timers." I raised an eyebrow right back at her.

"Beginner? Haha, I've lost my parents and been disowned. I've had plenty of stronger things before. I think I'll live." She gave me a small half smile. "By the way, my name's Naruto."

"Nice name. I'll be back with your drink in a sec." I watched her walk through a door and when she came back she had about six different bottles in her hands. In a decently large glass she mixed specific amounts of each liquid. When she placed all the things in I thought she was done but she reached into her bra and pulled out a small diamond shaped bottle.

"Uh…"

"Don't worry, it's not poison. Haha, it's just something special my friend helped me create. He'd never admit it but he _loves_ to mess around with drinks. Then again, he'd never admit to a lot of things, but there's so much more to him than meets the eye."

"Heh, alright."

Hinata covered the glass and shook everything up. When she finished it was a bright orange liquid but it gave off a blue glow. That was weird. She placed it in front of me with a smile.

"Go ahead. Try it." Uncertainly, I picked the liquor up and brought the glass to my lips. Slowly, I drank some. As the cool drink flowed down my throat a tingling sensation coursed through my body. That thing was fucking amazing.

"Hinata, my god!" She laughed.

"Awesome right?"

"Hell yeah." I gulped down the rest of the orange liquid.

"Glad you liked it."

"What's it called?"

"Oishii."

"_Tasty_? Isn't that a bit of an understatement? I am so not forgetting this. Oh, and just for forewarning, I will be back for more. Catch you around." All she did was laugh a sweet little laugh. I smiled and turned to the dance floor. Thunder, another Boys Like Girls song, was playing now so most people, except some couples and singles who had hooked up, were dancing.

"Great song, right?" My head turned to the direction of the voice and I found myself facing a drop dead gorgeous guy.

"Yeah, I never get tired of it." I managed to reply. He had a drink in his hand and was facing the dance floor. Blue dress shirt with a white wife-beater. Navy blue skinny jeans. His hair fell into his black eyes and stuck out in the back. It looked black at first but I noticed some tinted blue in it. Perfect porcelain skin. He turned to me, finally, with a half-smile.

"Hi, I'm Sasuke." His hand was in front of me, waiting for mine. Without me realizing it I was shaking his hand, his smooth and so soft hand.

"Hi, I'm Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki." Why I put my last name in there is beyond me.

"So, how do you like the party so far?" Sasuke asked, his gaze reverting to the dance floor.

"Oh, it's ok. I haven't really done much besides try this freaking amazing drink Hinata over here made for me." He turned back to me with a smirk.

"Let me guess…Oishii?"

"Yeah, how'd you…?"

"I've had it plenty of times. It's amazing except that the name is a complete understatement. I would have called it something like…Tamaranai."

"Irresistible…that fits it so much better than tasty."

"Hell yeah."

"Oh, and I've been meaning to ask someone since the friend who got me an invite never told me, who threw this party?"

"You mean, you're here but you don't even know the host?"

"Nope. Hehe, kind of pathetic, I realize."

"Nah, who invited you?"

"Ino Yamanaka."

"Haha, Ino. Oh I remember now. She was blabbering on about these people she was bringing with her that she wanted everyone to meet. One guy that looked like her and her girlfriend."

"Ha, wow…well, I'm that guy and she pulled Sakura, her girlfriend, into a room practically a minute after we got in, leaving me stranded." He let out a breathy laugh. My eyes traced his lips as they curved into a smile. So much of me wanted to kiss him even though I had just met him.

"Well, nice to meet you. And would you like to meet the host?"

"Sure!"

"Okay, hi. I'm Sasuke Uchiha." My eyes opened wide. Uchiha! Why didn't Ino tell me? He's like the soon to be owner of their family company.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry I didn't know!"

"It's perfectly fine. But you do know of me?"

"Well of course I've heard of you before and all, especially since our company works with you guys a lot."

"What company?"

"The Nara Corporation."

"Ahh, Shikamaru. He and I are good friends. You know him well I assume?"

"Not really, just a little. He's closer to Sakura than me. She the one that convinced him to give me a job as maintenance but since then I've worked my way up to manager."

"Nice, then I guess you've heard of the newest campaigning project our two companies are working together on?"

"Um…not as yet. I took a past few days off because of illness and to help Sakura get ready for this party. She and I are like brother and sister so yeah."

"Hmmm…then I won't give it away. They'll probably tell you on Monday when you head back to work."

"Okay…"

"But it was really nice meeting you Naruto; I hope we can talk again soon. Maybe this project could make us friends?"

"Unless we aren't friends already?"

"Well, we still don't know much about each other."

"Then we can start learning now."

"Hah, I'd love to but for now I have to get going. My brother should be here with my car soon enough."

"Leaving so soon?"

"Got to work tomorrow so need some sleep."

"Gotcha…" He seemed to have noticed my saddened face, even though I was still smiling.

"Do you have a cell phone?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Give me your number."

"Um…sure. Here." I looked around on the bar table and in my pockets but could only find a pen. Eventually he realized there really wasn't much paper around so he stuck out his hand to me.

"Write it on my hand."

"Are you sure?" I didn't want to ruin his perfect skin, but I wanted to be able to touch him for just a moment longer. He nodded.

Taking his hand I savored the moment, as his hand laid in mine and I wrote my number down. Reluctantly I let go after I wrote it down completely.

"Alright, I'll call you."

"Okay. I'll be looking forward to it."

"Ha, yeah. Goodnight Naruto." I gave him my best smile.

"Goodnight Sasuke." He smiled back at me, pretty sexily I might add, and then turned to head up the stairs and out the door. I swiveled around on the bar stool and faced Hinata.

"Need something hun?"

"Think you can get me another Oishii?"

"Sure."

"Thanks, it's so irresistible." While making the drink she smirked at me. "What?"

"I'm not so sure you're still talking about the drink Naruto."

"Huh?" She winked at me.

"Oh don't lie to me; you were so checking out Sasuke." I felt heat in my cheeks.

"Psh, I barely know the guy."

"But you want to know him."

"So?"

"I so doubt you were only thinking about business when you two were talking."

"And what else would I be thinking about?" She sent me a devious smile, one very similar to the smile Ino gave me earlier. Then it clicked…WHAT!

"NO WAY."

"Why not?"

"I just met him!"

"So? You think he's sexy, right?" I stayed quiet. "Oh you so wanted to fuck him right here." There was no doubt in my mind that I was bright red right now.

"Shut up." I whined. She laughed and handed me the drink.

"You so wanted to. I could tell."

"Look, I don't even think he's gay!"

"Oh he is. Trust me. He is."

"How do you know…?"

"Remember how I told you I had a friend who has more to him than meets the eye?"

"Yeah?"

"That friend would be Sasuke."

"What…!"

"Yuppers."

"Oh god…DON'T TELL HIM ANYTHING ABOUT WHAT WE HAVE JUST TALKED ABOUT!"

"Haha, calm down Naru. I won't." The blue haired girl leaned over the bar table and kissed me on the cheek. "I think it would be good for Sasuke to have someone like you. He hasn't been on a date, or even interested in anyone for almost forever."

"Really…? You think so?"

"I know so. Now drink up."

"Hinata? I know we've just met but you're freaking awesome. Haha, thanks. For everything." She smiled for about the billionth time that night and slid a piece of paper over to me.

"You're welcome. So since we're friends now, you can call me and keep me updated with everything between you and Sasuke 'cause I doubt he'll tell me much. You know, unless I annoy the fuck out of him." I let out a laugh and picked up my drink.

Turning to face the medley of lights on the dance floor I traced my finger around the rim of the glass. Sasuke…sexy, sweet, smart, and so much more. I couldn't wait to see him or hear from him again. Just thinking about the guy sent chills through my body. Bringing the liquid to my lips I drank every last sip.

So my conclusion. I've become addicted to two things tonight. One, Oishii just because it's so damn irresistible and two, Sasuke because he's just so damn irresistible. And you know what? Suddenly, blue didn't seem like such an annoying color anymore.

* * *

**TBC?**

**So what did you think? Please review, I need feedback if I'm going to continue =) so I hope you liked^^**

**Lots of Love 3 **

**~frozentears~**


	2. Nightmare

Hey everyone! Sorry for the long wait for chapter 2! I hope you all like it and guess what, since its summer im going to try and update faster compared to...well, my very un-organized schedule of updating ALL of my stories. BTW, chapter 8 for I Think Im in Love With an Idiot is almost done. Here's a secret, its titled: Maybe Its Time for the Truth. Anyways, on with the story! hope you enjoy =)

* * *

Chapter 2

Nightmares

"Naruto…Naruto…Naruto!" A voice startled me out of bed. When I hit the ground I looked around and realized I wasn't at my place, or Sakura's places. My eyes flickered to the figure in front of me and focused to notice that it was…Hinata?

"Hinata?" She smiled and helped me up off the ground and back on the bed. While she was helping me up I felt a sharp pain in my head. I saw that she noticed when I flinched.

"Good morning sleepy head! And apparently pained head too…headache?" I nodded. "Hah, I'm not surprised after how many drinks you had last night."

"How many _did _I have?"

"Oh…around ten…or maybe fifteen…"

"Heh…well, it's not my fault it was so fucking good!" She laughed and then lightly hit my arm.

"Yeah, so fucking good that it managed to knock you out after about eleven and I couldn't just leave you there so I got a few of the guys to help me pick you up and get you to my car. Drove you to my place, which is where we're at if you were wondering, and plopped you into the guest room. Hope you don't mind." I sent her a smile.

"Of course not. Thanks so much Hinata. I owe you big time. If there's ever anything I could do for you, don't be hesitant to call, kay?"

"Haha, alrighty. Now, you need to do two things. One, call your friend so she knows you're okay and two, clean up a bit so I can get you something to eat." She winked at me then walked out of the room. Did I mention that she had only been wearing her bra and panties the entire time? I know I'm gay but…damn…that girl is something. Haha. Oww…headache…damn.

I rubbed my temples and looked around the room. In it was everything a simple guest room would have. A nice queen sized bed in the middle, which I was on, a vanity on the right wall, a closet and door to a bathroom on the left, and a few paintings hung up. There was even a door to a balcony! That's nice…I guess bartenders make better money than they used to. That's good.

I smiled. Hinata seemed like the type of girl who deserved to be treated right. I mean come on; she met me last night and took me home instead of leaving me for waste management to take care of me.

Still smiling I reached into my back pocket but found no phone. My hands roamed under the sheets until I found a bulky-square shaped item. Yeah, that would be my phone. Sliding it up I read the screen and flinched as it said _12 missed calls!_ Crap…they were probably all from Sakura…

I went to my missed calls. Eleven from Sakura and one from a number I didn't recognize. I'll call them back later. Firstly…I should calm Sakura down…my finger pressed send and I brought the phone to my ear. She answered after the second ring.

"Naruto!" Her voice sounded worried.

"Hey babe."

"OH MY GOD! YOU HAD ME FREAKING SCARED!"

"Oww…Sakura…you're hurting my head…"

"Oh, sorry. Where are you? I'm so sorry we got…" she cleared her throat then continued, "preoccupied last night. Time just flew right on by!" Somehow I managed not to laugh a little.

"Well, at least you had fun. I'm at Hinata's house. She was the bartender there at Black Flames last night and we talked and became friends. Apparently I blacked out cold and she brought me to her place instead of leaving me there since it was already late. And I just woke up with a major fucking headache so I'll probably chill here a little then head back to my place. Oh, you have my car?" I had forgotten about that but I figure if Sakura didn't go home with it then Choji would keep it safe for me. He knew I would go crazy if anything happened to my baby.

"That was nice of her! And yeah, you left your keys with me anyways so I drove it to Ino's last night and figured I'd drop it over in front of your place later. I'm just so glad you're okay! By the way…you meet anyone…_else_ last night? Anyone of interest?" I heard her giggle and then a very familiar giggle in the back ground.

"You have me on speaker don't you Sakura?"

"Hey Naruto!" Ino called from the background. I laughed…for goodness sake…

"Hehe…what? She made me!" Sakura protested.

"Well, you didn't tell me so I guess I'll tell you about the extremely drop dead gorgeous guy I met later. Love you lots babe! Bye!" I imagined her stunned face as I slid my phone closed, ending the call. What? I'll tell her about Sasuke later. Promise!

"Naruto! Come into the kitchen for breakfast!" Hinata called from down the hallway it sounded. I ran into the bathroom first so I could splash a little water in my face. It took me another second to find a towel but then I felt stupid since it was hanging on the rack right next to the sink. Heh…whoops…

What? Not my fault…I'm kind of out of it. I think. Aw damn. This is going to be a long day.

I looked at my reflection in the mirror and laughed. My hair looked like a birds nest _after_ it fell out of a tree. Quickly, I ran my hands through it then ran out the bathroom and down the hallway. The kitchen wasn't hard to find when you had the strong aroma of food leading your way.

"There you are! What took you so long, Naruto?" My new friend inquired. I smiled apologetically at her.

"Sorry. Had to fix my hair." She burst out into laughter. "What?"

"Oh nothing…here." She handed him a plate with a large pancake on it and a glass of orange juice. The syrup was on the counter already.

"Thanks." Hinata just smiled as she finished making her own breakfast. She had a smaller pancake with some fruit on the side.

While we were eating we didn't say too much until Hinata asked me a question.

"Did you have a nightmare last night?" It was a random question and I was wondering why she asked since I did have one last night.

"Yeah…why?" She fidgeted around with the pieces of apple in her plate. Eventually she looked up at me with worried eyes.

"It was in the middle of the night…you…were screaming. I got out of my bed and came to see if you were okay but when I got there you were still asleep. The screaming had stopped but you were shaking and still calling names. Naruto…you were calling for your mother and father. I stayed by your bed for a little in case you woke up but after about fifteen more minutes you went back to sleeping normally so I left…I was really worried about you but figured since there was nothing I could have done last night that I would ask you now. What happened in your nightmare?" I shifted my position in my seat and looked up at the pale eyes that were trying to understand me. She was honestly concerned…I guess I could tell her even though I don't fully understand it myself.

"Are you sure you want to know?" Her head nodded eagerly and I let out a sigh. I might as well tell her.

"Alright. Remember how I told you my parents passed away? Well, they died in a car accident when I was around five years old so the memory isn't exactly plastered to my brain. Actually…it's really faint and the only recollection I have of it has been from my nightmares."

"You mean you really don't remember anything at all?"

"Basically."

"Wait…were you in the accident with them?"

"Yeah. I lived. They didn't."

"Oh Naruto…" She placed a hand on my shoulder to comfort me. I continued to talk.

"Everything is a blur in my mind. I know that it happened but all I remember is waking up in a hospital bed with another kid in the room. He and I talked for a while before the doctors came in and saw we were both awake. They talked to the both of us and said our two families had been in an accident with one another. Neither of our parents made it…and we were apparently lucky to be alive. I think they said the other kid's brother or sister made it through as well. But hey, we were five year old kids and all we really understood was the fact that our parents were dead." I paused to look at Hinata. She was urging me to continue. I took a drink of my orange juice and did.

"The one thing I remember the most though…was that when I burst into tears he didn't do anything. No emotion at all! He merely asked when he could leave. They all looked at him and wondered why a child like him wouldn't cry after his parents die. But actually…I did see a tear fall from him eyes, though he wiped it away as quick as it had come. He came back next to me with some tissues and smiled a smile that no one but me saw. It was…weird. Well, I mean it was unexpected. Then, before I could ask what his name was, someone came in with a suit on and told him they had to go. I watched him leave and wondered if I'd ever see him again…" I lowered my head a bit.

"Did you see him after that?"

"Nope. Not once."

"Ouch."

"Yeah."

"So wait, now this doesn't sound too bad. Was all this in the nightmare?"

"Well I was getting to that. The nightmares are the opposites of my memories. They aren't calm or a scene of people crying. This is the actual accident happening in the perspective of my five year old eyes. All I feel is fear and confusion. All I see is unnatural movement of bodies as the car flips over and over and over. At least that's what it seems like. In the nightmare I scream, for my mom but all I get in return for the scream is her face covered in blood. The same for my father. When the movement in the dream stops the car is on its side. I hear police sirens and people screaming. I get out of the car and feel a pain in my side only to see a huge gash. I feel week and lost. As I look around I see the other kid laying on the ground unconscious but breathing. There were three other bodies surrounding him while there were two surrounding me." There is a feeling working up in my chest but I know I have to say the last part regardless if I cry. Taking a deep breath I finish.

"I crawled back to my mother under the flipped car and move the hair out of her face. Her eyes looked happy to see that I was alive even as she knew she was about to die. She starts to tell me something but the only thing I hear is '_Don't forget about…_' But then one of two things happens. One I wake up, or two, someone else wakes me up. It happens every single time. I don't understand why."

"Naru…how many times have you had this nightmare?"

"When I first told my uncle I was gay was when they began. That was five years ago. I had them for a few weeks then they became just an occasional thing."

"How occasional?"

"Once a month?"

"That's pretty frequent, don't you think?"

"I guess but after I turned eighteen they stopped."

"Like for good?"

"Yeah."

"When did you start getting them again?"

"When did I start? Last night." Hinata stared at me absolutely dumbstruck. She looked down at her empty plate, then back at me with a determined look.

"What happened when you turned eighteen?"

"Huh?"

"Something had to have triggered the nightmare to stop. Did anything big happen on your birthday?"

I thought hard. Nothing big ever really happened on any of my birthdays actually. All that happened was that Sakura would take me out somewhere. Since we were old enough, it had been clubs. Before that, it was just a nice restaurant or something. Plus, on my eighteenth birthday I didn't even bother taking the day off of work. There was a big project and…

"Do things that happen in work count?" She sent me a quizzical look.

"Like the day before or something?"

"Nah, I went to work on my birthday when I turned eighteen because our company had finally come close to finishing a project we had been working on with this other huge company…aw damn I forget what it's name was. But anyways, this campaign was HUGE! It took us so much effort and we spent endless days and nights working to complete it. When we finally did, that same night actually, my boss convinced everyone to take me out to the local club since it was my birthday and this was such a great accomplishment for everyone. Haha, no one objected him since he'd normally prefer to take a nap." I smiled, that night was great. "Oh, and does having my first hook-up with this guy count as something big? I don't even remember his name, nevertheless what he looked like, but that hook-up was definitely amazing. Too bad he had to go before I could catch his name." I sighed. That was an amazing night though. Shikamaru even danced! Like, he moved his feet! And was having a good time! Ridiculous, I know, but true.

All the while, Hinata had been coming to a realization. I only acknowledged her when she stood up suddenly and burst out.

"AHA!" I jumped out of my seat and stared at the blue haired girl, flabbergasted.

"What?"

"The dreams start and stop when you meet or lose someone important."

"Now how does that work?"

"They started when you got disowned right? I remember you mentioning something about that last night. You lost your uncle. I mean maybe you didn't like him or something but he took care of you regardless so he was of some importance. They stopped when you had your first hook-up which is important to you. They've started again because you've met…" She paused as her eyes widened and her lips curved into a devious smile. "Sasuke."

"What? I just met the guy! How does he have anything to do with me having nightmares about the night my parents died? Did you even consider how much those two concepts don't connect?"

"Hey, it's just a theory. Maybe Sasuke will become a big part of your life or something."

"Again. I. JUST. MET. THE. GUY."

"But you fell head over heels for him."

"All I know is his name!"

"But you think he's sexy." She winked so I stood up and walked away. After about a second she scrambled up to chase after me. We stopped in front of the guest room and she smiled an innocent smile so we went and sat down on the bed.

"What if you're right?"

"Hmm?"

"What if he does become important? Does that mean I'll have these nightmares until he leaves my life?"

She looked deep in thought and then she seemed to have an idea.

"In the nightmare…your mom was trying to say something to you. Maybe once you find something you need she'll finish what she's been trying to say. But that's just an opinion." I thought about it. It sounded logical enough right? I mean, what else should I believe?

I tackled Hinata into a huge hug onto the bed. She was shocked.

"Naruto! Oh my gosh, what's gotten into you!" She squealed while laughing under my embrace. Before I could answer her though someone cleared their throat. I got off Hinata and looked at the doorway to suddenly meet some eyes that were extremely similar to Hinata's. The only difference was that these eyes had a cold feeling to them as they stared me down. While we had a stare fest Hinata laughed.

"Good gracious Neji! Don't be mean to him!" The guy, whose name was apparently Neji, reluctantly broke the stare and shifted his gaze to the girl behind me.

"Well, do you expect me to be nice to a guy that tackles you?"

"He's my friend and it was a hug you dimwit." She replied defensively. A scowl crossed his face. This was an awkward position to be in…

"What have I told you about bringing _friends_ home?" I turned to Hinata and whispered.

"He thinks I'm straight doesn't he?" She smiled and nodded but instead of telling him that she deemed to be planning something. Something I didn't know if I wanted to be a part of. Aw shit, too late.

"Just follow my lead okay?" She whispered into my ears. Then she continued talking to him. "I can do whatever I want Neji. Plus this is my place, what are you doing in here anyways? I was just about to start having some fun." She pouted and sat in my lap, wrapping her arms around my neck, and slowly kissing my jaw line. I played along by holding her close and making it look like I was rubbing her ass even though I wasn't. The anger that was boiling up in Neji's face was absolutely hilarious. I wanted to crack up so badly.

"Alright. That's it. Away from my cousin you bastard!" He lunged forward and Hinata stood up.

"Damn, you have a temper. He's gay." He looked at her smirking face, to my smirking face and stood there, lost.

"What?" Hinata and I burst out laughing at his confused look. While she was still laughed I stood up and stuck out my hand.

"Hi, I'm Naruto. Sorry for the confusion. We're just friends. Hinata brought me to her place last night because I had a little too much to drink and was out cold. Actually, we became friends last night. Anyways, she made me do that just now so yeah." I laughed and he shook my hand.

"Well, I'm Neji. Nice to meet you, even this way." He laughed then sent a _look _to Hinata. "Now you are going to pay for this. But for right now I just need that recommendation form I asked you to fill out for me. Did you finish it?"

"Yuppers. It's on my desk." He smiled at her then at me then he turned away and left.

"Well…that was random."

"Haha, yeah just a bit. He's my cousin and a very overprotective one at that. I mean, the guy's a little older than me so apparently he thinks he has some kind of authority over me. But he's like an older brother so I don't mind." She was smiling so I smiled then checked the time.

"Crap, I should probably get going." A pout replaced her smile and I frowned.

"Awww…fine."

"Sorry, but I really should be getting home. I've got work tomorrow and a few things to settle."

"Alrighty, but you have to text me!"

"Haha, don't worry babe, I will."

"You better! And maybe you should make Saturday nights the night you come out to Black Flames. It would let us hang out! Wouldn't that be great?" I smiled at her.

"Yeah, so I'll text you later then?" She nodded and I picked up my phone then walked out the bedroom door. Five seconds later I was back. "Um…Hinata?"

"Need a ride?" A laugh escaped my lips.

"Yeah…if you don't mind."

"Haha, ok, let me get dressed."

I sat in one on the chairs by the front door while I waited for her to get ready. She took a while so I flipped through my phone. Five more missed calls by the same number I didn't know. This time there was one voicemail though so I hit send, typed in my password, and waited to hear the message.

"Naruto, hey. I've been trying to get a hold of you all morning but I guess you're a little busy. Or tired on account of how drunk you were last night. Did you know that you called my number by accident? You were slurring your words and everything but said your name so I called to check up on you. Oh, but I also wanted to ask if you wanted to have coffee? I'll be at the Java Lava at 3pm so if you want to meet me there then that would be nice. If not I get it, but give me a call back if you can't come. Alright, bye. OH! By the way, this is Sasuke from last night."

I closed the phone as smiled a huge smile. He wants me to have coffee with him! EEK! Okay, Naruto, calm down. It's not like it's a date or anything. Just two _acquaintances _going to grab some coffee. It's perfectly normal.

Glancing at the nearby clock it said it was quarter to three and from here…wait, I'm not even entirely sure where I am. Crap.

"Ready?" A voice called from slightly behind me. I turned my head to meet Hinata. She was wearing a simple slouchy t-shirt with a jean mini-skirt and silhouettes.

"Pssh, girl I've been ready. By the way, do you think you could drop me over by Java Lava's instead of my house?" She raised an eyebrow as she grabbed her keys and unlocked the door.

"Why? In the sudden mood for coffee?"

"No, no…someone wants me to meet them there."

"Who?"

"Someone." We were in front of her car but she wasn't unlocking it until I gave an answer.

"Who?"

"Sasuke…"

"EEK! OMG! DATE!" She tackled me in a hug and I had to hold her tight to make sure she didn't make us both topple over and fall to the concrete.

"Calm down. It's not a date; we're just going for coffee. Apparently I called him last night during my drunken tirade and he saved my number so he called a few times this morning to check up on me. He wants to meet me at Java Lava at 3pm."

"AH! Get in the car now! If you want to make it we're going to have to put the pedal to the metal baby!" Hinata ushered me into her car and then quickly jumped into the driver's seat. Before I could buckle up entirely she was already halfway down the block! I turned to face the girl next to me while I held onto the seat for dear life. At this rate, I'm going to have nightmares from HER DRIVING, and she's going to kill me before I can even see Sasuke!

* * *

TBC?

Soooo...what did you think? Feedback is nice^^ Haha, seriously though, it gives me motivation to write =) Thanks and hope you liked the chapter. Dont worry, more stuff between Naruto and Sasuke is coming, i realize I havent given you guys too much of that in the 2chapter i have here haha =) love you all! byee!

~frozentears~


	3. Invitation

**No this story isn't dead. Nor am I. I know it's been a year...this file has been sitting on my drive not even a quarter of the way done for the past year. My sincere apologies. Rough year...but enough of my blabbering, ON WITH THE STORY! Chapter Three. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Invitation

"HERE!" Hinata screamed, leaving my ears ringing. I stared at the girl besides me; her eyes looked almost crazed. I honestly thought she was going to freaking kill me. Who in their right mind drives that fast!

"Hun, no offense, but you're pretty fucking insane." These words left my lips as seriously as I could say them. She just laughed, blowing a strand of hair out of her face.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Now get your ass out of my car and go meet your future husband. You better call me after with details! NOW GET OUT." I laughed at her and nodded as I got out of the car. Merely two seconds after I closed the door she was speeding off to god knows where. I couldn't help but smile as I watched her flowing blue hair disappear down the street.

Still smiling, I pivoted on my heel and walked into the Java Lava. A bell rang as I walked through the door, and the smell of fresh coffee enveloped my senses within a second.

Unknown to my surroundings, I looked around helplessly, not finding the one person I was dying to see. The hostess noticed my lost composure and walked over, somehow seeming to know what I needed.

"Are you Naruto?" She had two buns in her hair, and looked at me with a bright smile. I know I've never met her before…how does she know me?

"Umm…yeah…how did you…?"

"A man by the name of Sasuke Uchiha is waiting for you in a private booth near the back of our café. He informed us that a blond-headed man with bright blue eyes that goes by the name of Naruto and probably looks quite confused would be hopefully coming to meet him here at three this afternoon. Considering there aren't many that fit that description aside from yourself, I was assuming you'd be him. Now he's waiting for you, so please follow me." Before I could put in a word, she turned and walked quickly towards the back of the café.

All of the lights in this place were off because there were so many windows. It felt so open, so calm. Light music was playing and the atmosphere was welcoming. I stopped for a moment to look at a painting hung above one of the windows. When I looked forward, the girl I was following was a little far away. She hadn't noticed I stopped. Running to catch up, I almost crashed right into her when she stopped in front of a booth closed off by a deep red curtain.

"Sasuke is in here, you may enter." I smiled as to say thank you, then she walked away. It felt somewhat strange the way this place seemed so formal when it was supposed to be such an informal place to be. I mean, it's a café. Not exactly a five star restaurant if you know what I mean.

I took a deep breath and then pulled the curtain to the side. Inside the booth Sasuke was staring out the window but turned to me as soon as he heard the curtain. The smile that graced his porcelain features melted my heart.

"Naruto, hey. Sit down." I slid into the booth, sitting opposite of where he was so I could look him in the face. With the curtain closed it felt as though we were the only two people in existence, even as I knew there was an entire café on the other side.

"Hey!" I gave him the biggest and brightest smile I could.

"Feeling better?"

"Ha, as in better do you mean not stoned? Then yeah, much better. Still have a huge ass migraine though. I've got Hinata to thank for that."

"She's a great friend to have. I mean, she's a tad crazy, but nevertheless, amazing."

"Haha, just a tad crazy. But, I swear, I thought she was going to kill me on the drive over here."

"That girl drives like a maniac. That's why whenever we're together, _I_ drive. She doesn't touch a set of keys near me." Hearing his voice was like music to my ears. Silky, smooth, and on levels of seductive I've only ever dreamed of hearing.

"Mhmm." I smiled again, not really sure what to do next. My tongue was tied in a knot, and my heart was beating like a drum. I wondered if he could hear it.

"Are you busy tonight?" Still unable to speak comprehensibly, I shook my head to signal a no. "Well, if you want to, my brother is throwing a party at his house and I'm allowed to invite whomever. To be honest, I don't really want to go but he says it's good to be seen in social events or whatever. So, what do you say?" Honestly, I must have looked like a bumbling idiot in that pure moment. He just asked me out. A GOD just asked me out. This perfect man just asked me out.

My hand stretched out to grab my coffee but in turn, I spilled the sugar, flipped out and spilled all the salt, then finally did a three-sixty to slip my coffee all over my lap. I looked up at the mess to find an amused man.

"I don't know whether to take that as a yes, or a no? Dobe…" My expression grimaced at the name.

"It's a yes. And what's this _dobe_? Teme!" He chuckled at my outburst, and before either of us could say another word the same waitress from before came into the booth.

"Oh dear, is everything alright?" She looked genuinely concerned, but I felt like it was just one of those masks people have been able to perfect after being forced to be hospitable for so long.

"We're fine; could you just fetch us some towels and bring me the bill while you're at it?" Sasuke spoke to the girl without once looking in her direction; he seemed to almost have distaste for the woman whom he has known for only a few moments. The change in emotions was strange to behold. I watched him for a little, disregarding the coffee dripping down the table and onto my pants. He looked slightly distressed, thoroughly pissed off.

"Sasuke…?" When he looked at me, time paused. I saw a flash of pain in his eyes, though I didn't know why. That pain came and went in just a moment.

"Hn?"

"You okay?" With a smile, he reached over and placed his hand over my own. The contact sent electrifying shocks through every inch of my body.

"I'm fine. Are _you_ okay?"

"Mhmm. I'm sorry about the mess though. I'm…eh, quite uncoordinated sometimes."

"It's fine, dobe. Hey, come back to my place with me, its right around the corner. I'll get you something to eat and some clean clothes." I sent him a raised eyebrow.

"Why not get something to eat here?"

"Cause its cheep and crappy food? There's nicer stuff at my place." He said it so bluntly, I couldn't help but laugh.

"Fair enough." He smirked and motioned for me to get out of the booth first. After carefully avoiding knocking over anything else, we started to head for the door. The woman with the buns in her hair looked at Sasuke quizzically; the towels and check were in her hands.

"Are you leaving so soon? The check, I was…" She stopped talking as soon as Sasuke looked at her. Something in his eyes shut her up, she looked almost fearful.

"Put it on my tab; send a bill to my house. Whatever you want to do is fine with me. Now get out of my way." Without letting her say anything, he walked out of the café. Not wanting to hesitate, I followed him out and into his black Camaro, leaving a very frazzled and confused waitress behind.

When we were seated in the car, he put the key into the ignition but held it there, seeming to be contemplating about turning it or not.

"You don't have to come with me if you don't want to."

"But I want to." I didn't even hesitate in answering. The smile he gave me reassured me that that was definitely one of the best decisions I've ever made.

While we drove to his place, he proceeded in asking about me. Simple things like my favorite color, orange, favorite food, ramen, and other stuff.

"So, do you live alone?"

"Yeah, my friend Sakura visits a lot, sometimes sleeps over, but she doesn't live with me. I don't have any parents. My 'guardian' disowned me a few years ago; Sakura's helped me get back on my feet ever since." The car stopped in front of an apartment building and Sasuke pulled the key out of the ignition.

"I'm sorry about your parents. Mine are dead too. But to be honest, I don't miss them." His voice held warmth as he spoke of my parents, but became a chilling cold hearted monotone as he brought up his own. I didn't bother to question him as we exited the car and entered the apartment building. It felt like I was some kind of lost puppy following Sasuke to the elevator and to his room on the thirteenth floor. We took the trip in silence. "Well, here we are." He opened the door to his apartment and let me walk in first.

It was quite spacious, about the same size as my own. As I first entered, there was a black leather couch and a flat screen up against the wall. Two doors were open from there. One leading to a kitchen, the other to a bedroom.

"You have a nice place." I commented.

"Thanks. It's not fantastic but it's all I need. So the bathroom is in the bedroom to the right. The other doors on the left lead to an office and a closet. We're about the same size, right? You can borrow something of mine for tonight. But until then, I should have some sweatpants and a t-shirt."

"Um, thank you." Offering a smile, I received one in return. He turned away and walked into his bedroom. Dumbstruck, I stood there for a moment then followed him in. I saw him walk into his closet and I went the other direction to take a shower. Right as I was closing the door behind me, he called out.

"Hey, leave your clothes out in front of the door so I can get those coffee stains out. I'll lay the stuff you can wear on the bed." I said thanks again and was about to close the door before I heard him say one more thing. "Oh and dobe, don't slip and fall, okay?" I turned to find myself face to face with those black orbs and smirking lips.

"Shut up, teme." Shutting the bathroom door, finally, I leaned against it and slid down to the cool ground, taking in a deep breath. It took a lot for me to understand that I was in Sasuke's apartment, in his bathroom.

Glancing at the clock on the sink, the time read quarter to four. Taking another deep breath, I stood up and got undressed. Stepping into the shower, I let the hot water pour down on my skin. It was relaxing, de-stressing every nerve in my body. For the first time today I was thinking somewhat clearly. But of course, the moment I get myself together, it all comes shattering down in a million pieces.

"Naruto?" I couldn't tell if he was doing it on purpose, or if it was just the way his voice was, but no human voice should be that seductive. It sent my heart pumping out of control.

"Yeah?" Damnit, it was hard being calm when he was right outside that door.

"You forgot to put the clothes outside, dobe." Mentally, I face palmed. "Mind if I come in to get them?"

"Um, sure…" The bathroom door opened and I heard footsteps as he walked around to pick up my scattered clothing.

"Dobe, what did you do, throw everything in a different direction?" I could feel heat rising in my cheeks as his light laugh echoed in the bathroom.

"No I did not, teme!" Peaking behind the shower curtain, I found that he wasn't looking in my direction. It also came to my attention that he wasn't wearing a shirt either. My jaw literally dropped staring at him. He made a sudden movement and turned in my direction, I got back behind the curtain just in time.

"The t-shirt and sweats are on the bed. Give me five minutes and I'll have your boxers done."

"Okay. Thanks."

"Mhmm." A few more moments passed and I heard the door shut. I let out a sigh of relief. Was it fair for someone to be that perfect? His eyes, that smile, his voice, that body. Everything about him was so perfect, it was almost unreal. I found myself wishing I could hold him; have him all for my own. I wanted to taste those lips, explore every inch of that delicious body, make him mine and mine alone. All these thoughts rushed through my head, causing flashes of images to run through my mind. I looked down and quickly turned the water to as cold as it would go.

After I was calmed down, I stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel. Once most of my body was dried off I wrapped it around my waist and walked into the bedroom. The door from the bedroom to the rest of the apartment was already shut so as soon as I got close to the bed I dropped the towel and grabbed my boxers. Right as I was about to pull them up from around my ankles I head a door open and turned to face a shocked Uchiha.

"Oh, sorry." I swear I saw a blush creep across those perfect porcelain features of his but something told me he wasn't the type that would admit to something like blushing.

Frantically I pulled my boxers up and sent him a goofy grin then turned away. My heart pounded out of my chest, and I felt slightly light headed.

"It's okay! Just an accident, right? Heh, heh, heh…" Nothing came from the door so I assumed he had left the room. I turned around and found him no more than a few millimeters away from my face.

"I think it's a sin or something." He advanced on me, using that seductive voice of his, and I instinctively backed up until I was up against a wall.

"Whhh-aat iss…?" My words were stumbling as I felt a hand crawling up my abdomen.

"It's a sin that you…" he whispered the words into my ears, softly and slowly, "are so…" he bit my ear and I moaned, "_fucking_…" he pulled away and looked at me with lust filled eyes, "_sexy._"

Suddenly his lips were crashing down on mine and his hands were running through my hair. He pulled me down onto the bed, onto him, not breaking the kiss once. Right as our tongues started fighting and exploring, his cell phone began to ring. He ignored it completely so I just went along. It rang out. Then the ringing started all over again, obviously this person wasn't giving up.

Reluctantly, Sasuke got up to answer the annoying beeping thing. His voice sounded like it had the intent to kill. If it were possible to kill through a phone, I swear the person on the other line would be lying face down in a pool of blood only seconds after Sasuke took the call. A few more moments passed as he hung up, throwing the phone across the room.

"My fucking brother wants me to be at his place early to help with pointless shit. He doesn't take no for a fucking answer either. He can fucking kiss my ass. Damnit, I'm sorry Naruto." He came over and kissed my forehead. I was still processing what just happened. "Do you mind coming early with me?"

"I, uh, no not at all. Um…something to wear? Should I…uh…" My mind was jumping all over the place; the taste of Sasuke was still lingering in my mouth. He smirked, seeming to like that I was at such a disarray after merely a kiss. The lust in his eyes showed everything he wished he could be doing to me right now; I nearly had an orgasm just looking into those eyes of his.

"I'll grab you something nice, come into my closet with me."

"Okay." Still in my boxers, I followed Sasuke to the other side of the room. He flipped a light switch and it illuminated a long walk in closet filled with some pretty nice clothes. He handed me something to put on then proceeded to undress right in front of my eyes. I couldn't help but stare as I put on my outfit, and he took of his. It took a hell of a lot of will power to keep myself from pulling him close to me. I almost fell over when putting the dress pants on cause he took his jeans off. I swear, he was doing it to tease me. Purely to tease me.

Ten minutes later, we were back in his Camaro and driving off to his brother's place, wherever that may be.

"So this is just a random party?" Sasuke seemed tense; I wanted to calm him down a little.

"More like a scheduled random party."

"Umm…."

"Like I mentioned before, my brother thinks I need to be at more social events so he picks a random date once a month and forces me to go. I do believe he just enjoys seeing me pissed off."

"How come you don't live with him?"

"Cause he's a sadistic bastard in the most brotherly of ways."

"Nice way to put it."

"Hn. He just gets on my fucking nerves. So I moved out, told him he could have the damn company. I don't want my father's bullshit work."

"But you still work for the company?"

"Yeah, but I figure I don't mind the work I just don't want to take what my father was giving me. Consider it a slap in the face to my old man. I hated him, much like his hated me. The feelings were mutual, so he gave me the company in his will as a way to say 'hey, here's what I know you can't succeed at, so good luck now drowning in the work.' I could run the company, but I don't want that leadership. I gave it to my brother, whom my father loved unconditionally."

"Oh…" The relationship he had with his father seemed quite complicated, I do believe there was more to it than utter despise for one another. But I wasn't about to say anything about it, it was not my place.

"It's a stupid thing really. The man was a bastard."

"…and your mother?"

"She was alright. But she never paid much attention to me. It was her firstborn that meant the world to her. I was just a nuisance for the majority of the time until their death."

I was about to ask how they died but it was right as we pulled up to a large mansion right on the outskirts of the city. It was the borderline between city and country, the house was enormous. Sasuke parked in the garage as I stared openmouthed at the enormity of the place. You could have one hell of a party in a place like this; I wonder how many people would be attending.

"Come on, dobe."

"Shut up, teme. I'm coming." The nicknames, though demeaning, made me feel closer to him. It was like a connection that mended itself together purely by coincidence.

"Hn." That seemed to be his favorite thing to say. That one monotone syllable.

He walked into the mansion and threw his keys into a basket near the door from the garage into the kitchen. As I followed Sasuke through the labyrinth I was amazed by the rooms, the décor, the unneeded shit that was just plain awesome. This house had its own personal arcade and bar. I swear, I've died and gone to heaven because this day has been too damn good to be considered reality.

After making up a ridiculously steep flight of stairs, we sauntered into an office room where an older looking version of Sasuke and a long haired blond were located.

"Little brother, how nice of you to make it." This man must be Itachi. His eyes suddenly flickered to me. "And who's this adorable little blond?"

"Naruto." Sasuke's voice sounded defensive, as though he owned me. To my surprise, I liked it. "Now why the hell couldn't you just deal with all this bullshit without me? I was busy." Itachi looked between Sasuke and me and obviously put two and two together. The apparently signature Uchiha smirk that graced his face screamed evil. The blond that had been silent wrapped his arms around Itachi's neck.

"Deidara, take Naruto for a tour. I need to speak to my little brother alone. If you don't mind of course dear."

"Not at all hun. Naruto, come with me." I hesitated.

"Its okay dobe, Deidara isn't harmful, you'll be fine. I'll be with you as soon as I'm done with whatever this bastard wants." All I saw as I was ushered out of the room was a smirking Itachi and a fuming Sasuke. The door shut behind us, but I could still hear the raising voices.

"Its fine, this is normal. They won't kill each other. You know, I hope. Now come here blondie, I'm an artist and there are some amazing pieces I just finished that you _have _to see!" The older blond grabbed me by the arm and dragged me down the hallway. I guess this was an invite I couldn't decline. My eyes were looking forward, I heard Deidara speaking, but all I saw were Sasuke's eyes and all I heard were the fading seductive whispers of the guy I kissed less than an hour ago.

* * *

**Well, there it is:) Did you like it? Love it? Hate it? TELL ME. I love reviews! :) I mean, who doesn't? **

**I hope this isn't a total lost cause, there's just been so much on my mind the past year but that distraction is gone with the wind...I hope. **

**Anywho, thanks for reading. **

**Much love, **

**Jess**


	4. Fire

**Teehee. And now finally, there are some SURPRISES! :D The plot starts to unfold...what's going to happen next? READ TO FIND OUT! :D**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Naruto. But I do believe Sasuke does. :)**

* * *

Chapter 4

Fire

Walking through Deidara's gallery, it felt like I should have been wearing sun glasses or something to protect my eyes from how blinding it was. Everything was so bright, and expressive. The older blonde had been explaining his art to me for the past hour. I was too worried about keeping my vision to really pay attention when he got into some long description of the _explosive_ qualities. Keeping in mind that I'd probably have to hold some sort of conversation now that we had come to the end of his extensive gallery, I decided to try and listen a little.

"What I'm trying to get across to the world, is that art should be an explosion of raw emotion. So I paint when I'm boiling with anger, drenched with sorrow, bubbly with happiness. I paint from within." Deidara's eyes were filled with pure happiness, it made me smile. Anyone could see he truly loved what he did, and from the few pieces my eyes could bare, he was quite talented.

"You're really artistically gifted." The older blonde smiled at my compliment, and then proceeded to ruffle my hair. I assumed if someone were to see us, they would probably believe us to be brothers. We were within close proximity to one another, a carefree nature seeming to come off us both. The blonde hair added to the effect and though they were different shades, the blue eyes were just plain ironic.

"Why thank you. Now, I think I've kidnapped you for long enough. I do believe Sasuke and Itachi should be done their bickering by now." I followed Deidara through the labyrinth or rooms, doing my best to not get left behind; for if I were left behind, I'd be lost for a very, very long time. On the way there, he asked me about how I met Sasuke so I explained the incident from Black Flames, to my drunken tirade, to the café, to this current moment. The way he smiled gave me a reason to not really hold much back, it wasn't as though this were top secret.

He laughed at my tale, pointing out how drunk I got as the highlight of the entire thing. A door was flung open suddenly, stopping our laughter instantly. Sasuke stormed out the door, a smirking Itachi standing in the doorway, leaning against the frame, arms folded.

"You can keep your temper better than that little brother. You're an Uchiha for goodness sakes." Sasuke turned to glare, seemingly hoping the stare would literally burn holes into his older brother.

"I'd change that name in a heartbeat if I could. Come to think of it…" His eyes jumped to meet mine, sending me into a slight shock, and then jumped back with coldness to his brother. "I may be able to change it sometime, sometime soon perhaps." Itachi raised a quizzical eyebrow.

"Whatever you want to believe."

"Get over yourself Itachi."

"Look whose talking kid."

"Bastard."

"Tch. The guests will be arriving soon, go great them."

"They're _your _guests."

"And you're my brother. So I'm telling you to do this." He turned to face Deidara and me. "Hey, come here, I've got something for you." Deidara smiled and then ruffled my hair.

"I'll see you around Naruto, you're a good kid." The older man lowered his lips to my ear and whispered something only I heard. "You're good for Sasuke." I stood there, trying to comprehend why he was saying that. Before I could get a word in, the two older men disappeared behind closed doors. But not before Itachi gave me a certain look, I couldn't place a name to it…but I don't believe it was a bad look. Just…a strange one.

Everything was moving so quickly, I didn't even realize that I was being pulled into another room on the other end of the hall. My abductor muttered something about his brother making him do things just so he could fuck his boyfriend for a little bit more. A moment later, a door shut behind us.

"Sorry about that." He seemed apologetic; I don't think he wanted me to have seen him lose his cool like that.

"It's alright! I didn't mind spending time with Deidara, he was pretty cool. This house is huge." I tried really hard to keep my genuine emotions showing through, I didn't want him to feel bad about anything. I don't think I could take seeing him upset. He smiled at my attempt of making everything seem alright.

"My brother has a pole up his ass, but at least he found someone that can deal with how he is. Deidara is a good guy. I don't hate him." Maybe it was a privilege to not be hated by an Uchiha…well, aren't I lucky?

I decided to take this little pause in the conversation to look around the room. It was a bedroom, with a very large bed. That thing looks like a king size times three. On it were satin sheets, blue, of course. That makes me wonder…

"Is your favorite color blue by any chance?" I held the sheets as I asked, rubbing my thumb against the smooth feeling of the fabric.

"Yeah, it is." He sounded slightly surprised at my inquisition. "Why?"

"Mm, I was just wondering." Suddenly there were arms wrapped around my waist, another body up against me, lips on my neck. I was frozen.

"Just because they're having fun, doesn't mean _we_ can't." His velvet voice whispered in my ear, sending goose bumps up my arm. Before I realized anything, we were on the bed, lips molding, tongues fighting, bodies touching. Everywhere he touched me, I felt fire. My hands gripped onto his black locks, making sure he was as close to me as possible.

I don't know how long we kissed for, but I really didn't care. All I knew was that it was longer than before and I was fucking loving it. It wasn't too long before I felt hands up my shirt, looking to rip it off. Before I helped him take it off, we heard a door open and stopped cold.

"I ask you to go greet the guests and you come fuck your new toy. Thanks for the support Sasuke." My heart lingered on the word _toy_. Toy? Sasuke got off me, I sat up.

"Now look who's talking. I thought I locked that door."

"I have a key to every door in the house. You should know that by now."

"Well my dearest apologies brother, I don't exactly live here." Sarcasm and hostility were quite evident in the boy's tone.

"Don't give me bullshit Sasuke."

"You're not my father."

"I'm your brother."

"So sure about that?" I felt awkward in this situation; the tension in the air was so thick it was unnerving. Neither Uchiha noticed it.

"Sasuke, get your motherfucking ass downstairs. If you're not down here within the next five minutes, I _will_ come and drag your ass down those stairs." With a final glare, the older man left, leaving the door slightly ajar.

"Jackass…" Sasuke muttered under his breath. He got off the bed and began to walk towards the door. But then turned back to me. "Coming?" A small smile was on his face, so I got up and followed him down the stairs and into a flood of people.

When we got down, the music was blaring so hard I could feel it vibrating through me. It amazed me that so many people got here so quickly, were making so much noise, and yet we were oblivious to it upstairs. I concluded that the rooms were sound proofed.

I looked around, and realized Sasuke had disappeared so I decided to make my way to the bar table on the far end of the enlarged room. Sitting down, I ordered a drink, not really paying attention to the person I was talking to.

"Naruto?" The familiar voice met my ears and I looked up, eyes locking with my blue haired friend.

"Hinata! What are you doing here?" She laughed at my question.

"Bartending, of course."

"Well, yeah. But I meant, I thought you worked at Black Flames?"

"I do, but not every night. It's whenever I don't have to bartend at parties for the Uchiha's."

"Wait, you work _for_ them?"

"Didn't I tell you Sasuke owns the bar?" I stared at her in slight disbelief.

"Um, no. I do believe that little tidbit of information was never shared."

"Oh, well my bad. He owns it alright, and his brother doesn't exactly trust just anybody in his house. Lucky me, Sasuke's my friend _and_ they pay pretty well." She smiled, let out a little laugh, and then offered me an Oishii which I gratefully accepted. While I was drinking, she asked me where Sasuke was.

"We came down the stairs together but when I turned around, he was gone. Go figure. But we were having a hot make out session up in the bedroom before this." I gave her a little smile and a wink. The look on her face was priceless.

"Oh my god! Why didn't you let me watch?" She squealed, jumping up and down. I just laughed.

We talked for a little more before she head off to help other people. Instead of her previous attire from the bar, she was wearing a beautiful red dress and her hair was in a bun. I swear she could wear a fucking rag and still look like a goddess.

I sat at the bar and looked for Sasuke in the crowd of people, simultaneously checking my phone for the time. Unfortunately, I still had work tomorrow so I shouldn't be staying out too late. It was about five thirty now, so not too late. But if anything, I should leave here by seven thirty or so.

"Having fun?" Turning to the side I found Deidara.

"Well, I lost my date so not really." I joked.

"Yeah, my date abducted yours again. Such a bother."

"What for now?"

"Itachi wouldn't tell me, which is a whole other bother on its own. He always tells me stuff, so I'm pissed that he isn't telling me now."

"Maybe he'll tell you eventually."

"Hmmm. Maybe."

"Uchiha men seem like the type to keep things to themselves."

"You got that one right."

"It's probably nothing major."

"Oh, it's major. I could tell by the seriousness in his tone when Itachi told me to look out for any suspicious people. There's a guy in the back room with them right now. I don't like him very much. He's not a very pleasant looking man. But Itachi knows him quite well, I worry they had history together or something. Though…the fact that he brought Sasuke into the back room with him should mean it's just business…" He let out a defeated sigh; I could see the worry coming off of him.

"Hun, calm down. Like you said, it's probably just business." Putting a hand on his shoulder I offered him a taste of my drink. Of course, he fell in love with it so I asked Hinata to make one for him as well.

I let him rant for a while, we talked about everything. He eventually fell back into speaking about his art, which frankly, I didn't mind in the slightest.

Hours passed, we were sitting there talking for quite a while. When I glanced at my phone for the first time in a bit, I was shocked to realize it was already eight.

"I…have to go. Um, would you tell Sasuke I'm sorry for heading out before saying goodbye? I have to get to work early tomorrow morning. Otherwise I would stay."

"No problem kid. I was just about to head out to pick something up, need a ride?"

"Yeah, that would be great. If you don't mind of course."

"Not at all. Let's poof." Waving goodbye to Hinata, I followed Deidara out the door. He walked up to a bright yellow Extera with personalized butterfly doors. Why was I not surprised?

We got in, I gave him my address and we drove off. Halfway to my place we got stuck in a little traffic on the highway. There were the sound of sirens and the smell of smoke. Lowering the window as far as it would go, I stuck my head out and squinted to try and see what had happened. What met my eyes was not expected.

There was a car swerved into the grass at the side of the highway…on fire. I could make out faint skid marks along the road and leading into the grass where it was now. The driver was being carried in the ambulance, her face covered. I could tell it was a woman because of the long hair. I hoped she would be alright. Firemen were helplessly trying to put on the fire, but every time it went out, it came back. Something inside the car was igniting it over and over again, but I couldn't see what.

Traffic was moving, more so crawling. When we were much closer, I noticed a familiar face among the crowd of people. The man giving the orders…it was Neji. As we got into hearing distance I decided to ask about what happened.

"Neji!" The man turned around, a distressed look on his face. It seemed he was frantically trying to keep this hectic moment organized. But nothing hectic, can ever reach a state of simplicity. When he found the source of the voice, he smiled slightly and walked over to Deidara's car.

"Naruto, fancy seeing you here."

"A surprise seeing you here. You didn't exactly strike me as the police type guy."

"Well, not all is as meets the eye, as I've come to learn."

"Of course…so what happened?"

"The car was going alone fine…but according to witnesses, it suddenly skidded and before anyone could comprehend, it burst into flames…"

"Without hitting anything?"

"Without hitting anything." The look in his eyes was serious; I could see he knew this was going to be quite the investigation.

"Have any ideas?"

"None yet…we need to get this fire out first."

"The flames keep reappearing. Do you think there were explosives or something along those lines?" The man's eyes widened at my thought. It was as though the pieces of the puzzle were slightly coming together.

"That's…a very good thought. I'm going to call in Swat. Are you busy right now?"

"I'm actually heading home; I've got work in the morning."

"I'll get your number from Hinata; I'd like to keep you updated on this. On your theory more so."

"Alright. I'll talk to you later then."

"Yeah. Thanks Naruto." Neji turned away from the car and proceeded to call for a Swat team. After we passed all the cop cars and fire trucks, the drive home was smooth, but silent. A few times, it seemed as though Deidara wanted to say something, but he couldn't put it into words. Eight forty-five, we finally reached my apartment building. I thanked him for the ride home and watched as he drove off into the night.

Before walking through the door, I smiled at the sight of my car sitting there. It made me wonder what Sakura and Ino had been up to today. Laughing inside, I thought about how much I had to tell them. I knew she'd be excited to hear all about Sasuke. And I seriously wanted to talk about him.

When I turned the doorknob, I was surprised to find it unlocked. My guard went up and I shut the door softly behind me. Tiptoeing through the kitchen, I heard footsteps coming down the stairs and my hand went towards the knives. Just as my grip was tightening around the handle, it loosened when I came face to face with Sakura. Tears were streaming down her face, and her phone was opened in her hand.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" I went to her, embracing my friend in a hug. Wondering what could possibly have her in such a distressed state. She softly put some space between us, her arms still resting on me. Looking down, she started crying again.

"Ino…Ino's…Ino's being taken to the hospital." Taking her into my arms again, I help her while she cried, not believing what I had heard. It suddenly dawned on me that the woman who had been being taken into the ambulance…had long blonde hair.

* * *

**So, what do you think is going on? :) **

**This chapter is shorter than previous ones, but only by one word document page. Though...by five hundred or so words. No big deal. Its a chapter. I stayed up late working on it last night. And spent today finishing it. So I hoped it was as good as the others :D **

**Review! Favorite! Alert! Tell me what you think is going to happen? I'll see you all next chapter.**

**Much love, **

**Jess **


End file.
